This invention relates to a data input unit for use in an information collecting system such as a POS (point-of-sale) system.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating the configuration of an information collecting system employing a POS system for collecting point-of-sale information. The information collecting system includes a terminal controller 101 connected to a plurality of data input units 102-1, 102-2 . . . 102-n for each of a chain of stores 100. The data input units 102-1, 102-2 . . . 102-n feed data into the terminal controller 101, which delivers these data to transmission adapter 103. The latter in turn transmits the data to a central host computer 300 via a transmission line 200 such as a public telephone line. The computer 300 processes the collected information and creates various data for management control.
In the information collecting system having the above-described configuration, it is necessary that the operators manipulating the data input units 102-1, 102-2 . . . 102-n enter such data as the proceeds of various commodities rapidly and accurately.
In the conventional data input unit, the name of a commodity corresponding to a commodity key used in selling the commodity is indicated on the keytop in the form of characters and the operator enters the pertinent data while viewing the characters on the keytop. However, in order to enter the proceeds and other data using these conventional data input units 102-1, 102-2 . . . 102-n bearing the names on the keytops in character form, there is a limit upon the rapidity of manipulation because the operator is required to search for the characters on the commodity keytops. In addition, since the operator must remember the shapes and names of the commodities, training requires considerable time. Furthermore, owing to the use of characters to represent the names of the commodities on the commodity keys, a considerable period of time is required to educate the operator in using the input unit satisfactorily. This makes it difficult to employ part-time workers such as students as the operators.